1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual tube dispenser and an adapter for use in such dual tube dispenser for separate storage of two dissimilar substances which are to be kept separate for one reason or another, e.g. because they are mutually chemically reactive and/or physically incompatible with respect to one another, or because one wants to have perceptually attractive product forms with e.g. different colours, and simultaneous dispensing when combined use of such substances is required by application of external pressure on the dispenser body which is deformable.
2. The Related Art
Certain health & beauty aids, cleansing compositions and in particular, dental formulations sometimes require dual or multicompartment containers for storage of such dissimilar substances, e.g. mutually chemically reactive and/or physically incompatible substances for simultaneous dispensing of the same for combined end uses as and when desired.
There are already dual compartment dispensers for dental formulations known wherein two dentrifrice portions, each of which includes a component which is chemically reactive with another component in the other portion, with the portions being maintained separate from each other in said dispenser by means of a separator membrane which is formed of an extrudable material which is non-reactive with either of the two dentifrice portions stored together. Although in such known dispensers, the purpose of effective storage of the two reactive substances and/or physically incompatible substances and simultaneous release of the same for combined end use is achieved, the manner of manufacture of such known dispensers is cumbersome, time consuming and is also expensive. Importantly, the manufacture of such dual compartment dispensers involves substantial modification in dispenser manufacturing machinery and requires special filling aids for the dispenser contents.
It is thus the basic object of the present invention to provide for a dispensing container which would be effective in storing separately two dissimilar substances which are mutually reactive and/or physically incompatible and/or perceptually different and which also provides for simultaneous release of both said substances as and when required, for combined end uses upon application of external pressure on the dispenser body portion which is deformable.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for a dual tube dispenser container utilizing conventional tube manufacturing and filling-in-aids.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide for an adapter by which conventional stock tubes such as toothpaste tubes of varying sizes can be utilised to produce dual tube dispensers for storing and simultaneous extrusion as and when necessary, of two dissimilar substances for combined end uses.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide for a simple and cost-effective manner of manufacture of dual tube dispensers.